


It Still Feels Like a Dream

by LeCirqueDesReves



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: I haven't written smut in forever, M/M, and yeah..., ffs, just...its smut so, this has some minor ass eating by the way, this is one of two...ill upload another fic in a day or so... finishing it up, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeCirqueDesReves/pseuds/LeCirqueDesReves
Summary: A week before the finale of Produce 101, Jonghyun decides after 6 years he'd finally confess to Minhyun, he doesn't know that it'd end up being more painful than he thought it'd be.





	It Still Feels Like a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Weeeeeeeell I haven't written smut in Forever. I apologize for the horribleness of it, along with any typos or weird grammar, writing on mobile is a pain sometimes.

It was a week before the finale, Jonghyun stared across the stage at Minhyun. The speeches were over and the episode done, they were simply waiting for Boa to wrap it up. Jonghyun glances to his side noticing no one was there and catches Minhyuns gaze when he looks back. He glances towards the door and jerks his head slightly hoping Minhyun will follow despite the program not being fully done recording. He slips out carefully and waits by the doors, fidgeting of course. He had decided it was finally time to tell Minhyun his feelings. It had been nearly five years. If they didnt make it into the top 11 they were probably done for. He had to tell him. Shaking he waits, Minhyun eventually coming out and grabbing his wrist to pull him to their usual spot. Hiding out once or twice a week away from cameras and the others. It was just a small room they came across. They made sure there was no cameras. Minhyun stretches out on the spare bed and waits before climbing beside him. Minhyun smiles and they fist bump, Minhyun congratulating him on making first place, his hand pushing through the side of his hair before cupping the back of his head. Minhyun grinning widely as usual. Jonghyun feels his heart race and he smiles, thanking him a bit shakily. Of course, Minhyun catches it.

"What's wrong?" Jonghyun wiggles closer, burying his face against his chest. Minhyun moving to his back bringing Jonghyun with him half lying on his chest, both arms tightly around Jonghyun. 

"Hey. It'll be okay, we'll make it. You'll see." Rubbing his back in light circles as Jonghyun laughs and shakes his head, turning his face so he's looking towards the wall. Ear pressed against his chest, his heartbeat clear. 

"Its not that. I...like someone" Minhyun gives a surpised noise, and look at the bush of hair beneath his chin

"Like...someone Here?" Jonghyun hesitates, terrified of coming out and also confessing all in one day; Minhyun brings a hand up to stroke his hair, relaxing him quickly.

"Y-Yeah..." 

"So you like boys?" Jonghyun feels tears prick his eyes, nodding against his shirt. Minhyun smiles a bit and continues to play with his hair. Jonghyun lifts his head after a little while to look at him confused. 

"What...why aren't you saying anything?" Minhyun looks at him confused as well. 

"I thought by me not saying anything that I was fine with it?" Jonghyun whines and sits up entirely, hugging his knees as Minhyun sits up as well, gently laying his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I've known you long enough, I should've known to at least say my approval. Who is it if you don't mind me asking? Maybe we could secretly work together to get you a sort of date?" Jonghyun laughs and shakes his head, rubbing the tears from his eyes as he looks at him. 

"I don't think he likes guys... I was actually planning to confess tonight. I don't think I can though." Minhyun frowns as Jonghyun continues. 

"What if I confess and it ruins our friendship? I can't lose him..." Minhyun hears the croak in his throat and reaches to pull the smaller boy into his lap, wrapping him into a hug as he starts crying. 

"Hey, hey. Calm down, bugi. It'll be okay. If that boy can't see how amazing you are to be friends even after confessing he's an idiot and doesn't deserve you." Jonghyun buries his face against his shoulder and cries a bit harder at the nickname Minhyun gave him two years ago. Minhyun rests his cheek against Jonghyun's hair and rubs his back softly. Humming softly until he calms down, half asleep when he hears Jonghyun mumble something, lifting his head he looks down at Jonghyun. 

"Sorry, repeat that?" A sharp inhale comes from Jonghyun before Minhyun hears the words clear as day: It's You. Minhyun blinks and stares ahead surprised, processing what he heard. Jonghyun moving away from him and beginning to climb off the bunk when he finally snaps out of it. 

"Where are you going?" Jonghyun's shoulders shake as he sniffles. 

"B-bed. I'm sorry, Minnie." Minhyun climbs down quickly, chasing after him and scooping him up over his shoulder and dragging him back to their room before anyone sees them. Jonghyun smacking at Minhyun to let him go. Eventually depositing the smaller boy on the bottom bunk. Minhyun blocking the door when he tries to run off again. 

"Hey. No. Let m-"

"I know the answer Minhyun. Let me go accept it alone for a bit." Minhyun scoffs and looks at the boy. 

"How could you possibly know when I don't even know? It's your anxiety, just please, let me digest this." Jonghyun shakes his head. 

"That's how I know. You have to think about it!" Jonghyun moves to the top bunk and curls up in it. Minhyun walks over and rubs his back lightly before Jonghyun moves away. 

"When have I ever expressed my feelings before Jonghyun? I have to think about it because I know I Like you but I'm not sure if a relationship is smart Right now." He hears Jonghyun mumble something but shakes his head and continues.

"What if we get in the final, we'd be so busy. I wouldn't be able to be with you alone at all. Or what if," he frowns at himself. "What if only you make it? You won't have your phone for a year. I won't see you." Jonghyun by this point has sat up, staring at Minhyun before he quietly tells him to get up there with him. Minhyun does, laying beside him before Jonghyun suddenly climbs on top of him, resting his head on his chest. Minhyun grumbles as his hair goes into his face. 

"Sorry, ruining the moment. Lets run back to our rooms. Shower, change and meet back here to sleep after lights out?" Jonghyun laughs loudly and nods. 

"Clean freak." Minhyun smiles and climbs down behind him, stopping him to run his finger under his eyes. 

"Fixed. You had tear stains." Jonghyun runs off first, ear tips turning red. Minhyun grins after him and smiles. 

After lights out, Minhyun heads to the door quietly, everyones snuck out before to sleep in another room. One of the boys asking where he was going. 

"hm? Bugis."

"Of course. Set an alarm." Minhyun chuckles and slips out getting to their hidden room after Jonghyun who pins him to the door after he shuts it. Minhyun looking down at him in his baggy pjs, pointing. 

"Isn't that my shirt? I wondered where that went..." Jonghyun gives him a look and pulls him down for a quick kiss. Minhyun smiles after and suddenly scoops Jonghyun up, hands holding under his ass as he kisses him. Jonghyun wrapping his arms around Minhyun's shoulders, fingers threading into his hair. Both making out for a bit until Jonghyun breaks it, getting down and locking the door just in case and pulling him to the top bunk. Minhyun climbs first and is immediately straddled by Jonghyun when he gets up as well. Minhyun groans, head tipping back slightly when Jonghyun grinds against his lap, hands scrambling to grab hold of his hips. 

"Bugi..." Jonghyun stops grinding, hands fanned out across his chest. 

"I'm sorry, Minnie. I thought about what you said. I know dating right now is off the table but, I want this now, not in a year and a half if that happens. I'd be ecstatic just for one time." Minhyun chuckles and nods slightly.

"I understand, what if you can't resist me afterwards?" Jonghyun laughs and grinds hard against him, moaning softly himself as he feels the friction. Feeling Minhyun's heart racing under his hand. Minhyun arches up slightly, matching one of the grinds, Jonghyun moaning loudly before Minhyun can cover his mouth. Jonghyun blushing as he visibly shakes on his lap. Minhyun grinning at that before he gets them flipped. Jonghyun gasping when he's moved and gives a confused whine as he's laying on his stomach, looking over his shoulder he sees Minhyun biting his lip. 

"What is it? Why'd you even put me on my stomach?" He asks as Minhyun suddenly lifts up his hips, eyes widen as he slowly realizes whats about to happen. Jonghyun blushes brightly as Minhyun slides his boxer briefs down over his ass, managing to get them off as well and setting them beside em. Jonghyun gripping the pillow under him. 

"If we're only able to do it once, I'll make sure you remember it." Jonghyun goes to speak when he feels Minhyun's hands on his ass, slowly spreading him open, kissing along his hips and such before sliding his tongue along his entrance. Jonghyun giving a small squeak into the pillows. Minhyun chuckles and pats his ass with his fingers. 

"Try not to be too loud." Jonghyun swears as Minhyun goes back to eating him out, slipping a finger in shortly after. Jonghyun almost collapsing onto the bed a few times as he cried out. Minhyun giving his jaw a break as he stretches Jonghyun with three fingers. The shorter an absolute mess as he cries out into the pillows. Minhyun pinching the base of Jonghyun's dick every so often to keep him from cumming. Once prepped enough he allows Jonghyun to lay on his stomach, panting heavily. 

"You ready for more now?" Jonghyun nods turning over onto his back and bringing his legs back, knees near his reddened face. Minhyun grinning as he moves closer, his own pjs gone, quickly he convinces Jonghyun to remove his so it doesn't stain. Jonghyun groans and turns slightly to grip at the pillow as Minhyun begins to push inside. Minhyun massaging his thighs and planting soft kisses along the skin as well. Finally pushed fully inside, Jonghyun pants, eyes lidded as he looks up at Minhyun who leans forwards gently to kiss him. Bending him also in half. 

"Let me know when to move." Jonghyun nods and takes a few deep breaths before he nods. Minhyun slowly pulling out before pushing back in. Both moaning at the feeling. Jonghyun covering his mouth with both hands as he cries out, Minhyun giving soft groans as he moves. After awhile, Minhyun moves back, pulling Jonghyun up into his lap. Now thrusting up into the shorter boy, Jonghyun buring his face against his neck as he cries out. Minhyun spreading his ass to get a bit deeper, hitting a spot causing Jonghyun to arch back, cumming hard on his and Minhyuns chests. Minhyun having to cover Jonghyun's mouth as he screams, while admiring his face as he cums he thrusts up quickly not wanting to overstimulate his onibugi, and finishes inside him, groaning against Jonghyuns shoulder. Both panting heavily, Jonghyun slowly lifting himself off as he groans. Minhyun kisses him and climbs down grabbing some tissue from the connected bathroom. Cleaning them up best he can as Jonghyun lays half asleep in bed, both finally clothed again. Minhyun climbs up pulling the blankets over them and spooning Jonghyun from behind. Kissing his neck and smiling. 

"I love you, by the way..." Jonghyun glances over his shoulder seeing the sincerity in his gaze. Jonghyun turns over and kisses him deeply. Minhyun pulling him close, nuzzling his neck after they've pulled apart. 

"I love you too, Minhyunnie." Smiling as they both fell asleep. 

As the week went on, Jonghyun and Minhyun snuck away more. Not so much for sex as just cuddling and making out. As much as they had both enjoyed it, Jonghyun hated how much he had to cover his mouth. Minhyun laughs at the reasoning when he's told and kisses him, apologizing for making him so loud. The finale comes and Jonghyun watches as his emperor makes it to the new group. As first place is teased, Jonghyun locks eyes with Minhyun. Both can see the worry. Minhyun holds back his tears when they call the nominees. Jonghyun watches in shock, not being nominated for first. He's hopeful though. They haven't announced the eleventh member yet. Jonghyun's heart shatters when he's called as fourteenth. Minhyun breaks, dropping his head into his hands as he cries. Only one of them made it. Jonghyun holds it together as they finish up Minhyun off to the side crying still. Forcing a smile at those who congratulate him, even Baekho and Ren get forced smiles, they know its fake. Jonghyun gets over and he laughs softly as Minhyun pulls him into a death grip, hand behind his head holding tight as his fingers on his shoulder digs. Minhyun sniffles. Mumbling out 'I'm sorry' to Jonghyun who breaks the hug and smiles, being strong for them both. 

"It's okay if it had to be any of us, I'm glad its you." Minhyun cries harder at that. Once backstage, Minhyun finds Jonghyun and clings to him. Jonghyun hushing him and stroking his hair. 

"C'mon, where's my emperor at?" 

"He's busy hating himself." Minhyun sobs out. Jonghyun glancing around before he kisses him. Minhyun shakes his head after. 

"I can't do this... all of you were always there to back me up." Jonghyun smiled and cupped his face. 

"Hey, you'll be fine. I know you will. Well see each other on occasion I’m sure." Minhyun sighs. Pulling Jonghyun into a tight hug again, his cheek resting on his head. 

"I love you..." Jonghyun smiles and clings to him, hand gripping the back of his shirt as he squeezes his eyes shut. They’d wait for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat either [here](http://twitter.com/knkfeya) on twitter, or [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/knkfeya)


End file.
